Enjoyment of various media content often varies according to individual preference. Some individuals may have preferences that are vastly different than those shared by the average consumer. However, producers of these media files are often forced to conform media files to the preferences of a typical consumer. For example, when listening to music, each consumer may enjoy a different aspect of a song. However, a mixing artist must compile the song file in the way that it pleases the most people, often leaving some consumers disappointed.